Traveling Soldier
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Another songfic. Sorry my spacing didn't work everytime I do it it won't work.
1. Chapter 1

Another song fic. Inspired by the song 'Travelin' Soldier' but,

Disclaimer: Dont own the song 'Travelin' Soldier' By: Dixie Chicks or CSI:NY

Hope you like it.

And a side note; Congrats to Carmine Giovinazzo and his wife Vanessa's pregnancy!

*** = start and end of a Flashback

~~~ = Space

It had been three weeks since 16 year old Lindsay Monroe had gotten a letter from her boyfriend 20 year old army cadet Daniel Messer. She had gotten a letter telling her that everything was fine but, he wouldn't be able to write for a while nor would he be able to make his by weekly call.

She didn't think it would be this long. Three whole weeks had gone by and nothing no letter, not even a phone call. She couldn't wait for the mailman to come that way she could check and see if a letter had come. She'd have to wait two more hours before the mailman would come down her street.

Lindsay remembered the first time she and Danny had met.

She was at her job as a waitress when a young man in army green came in taking a seat at a booth at the back of the restaurant which was her section.

'Hi, can I get you anything?' She asked giving him a little smile.

'Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low.'

'I'm off in an hour an I know where we can go.'

So she took him down to her favorite stop where she goes to just think the pier. They sat talking for a while. That's where she found out his name was Daniel but, liked to be called Danny.

'I bet you've got a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got noone to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?' He said.

She saw the mailman place the mail in the mailbox and then leave she ran out of the house as fast as she could and opened the mailbox and started flipping through the mail she found a letter addressed to her with the return address the name on it was Daniel Messer. She ripped opened the letter and started to read.

'My dearest Lindsay

I have wonderful news. I get to come home in two weeks time of the letter.

I'm excited I get to see you I haven't been able to see you in a while.

I love you and I'll see you in two weeks.

Love, Danny.'

Lindsay smiled and couldn't wait for the two weeks to fly by.

I'm going to make this a chapter story hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later... 

Lindsay was standing in the crowded airport waiting for Danny to get off his plane. She was surrounded by other military families waiting for their family members. She waited for 5 minutes before she saw a lot of soldiers walking out running to their families but, she didn't see Danny. Then she spotted him.

"Danny!" She yelled as she ran to him.

He barley got to set his bags down before she was jumping on him, kissing him.

"I missed you." She said smiling at him then giving him another kiss.

"I missed you too, so much." He said to her. He put her down on the ground. "Come on let's get out of here." He said as he picked up his bags. She nodded.

They went to their favorite place in town to sit, talk and eat. They sat in a booth at the back of the restaurant sitting right next to each other.

"So what all did you do while I was gone?" Danny asked

"Mostly tried to live life to the fullest and try not to worry about you." she admitted.

"Well, I worried about you. I missed you so much Lindsay." He said kissing her hand.

"I missed you too. I never want you to leave again."

"Well, I'm off for 1 year til I have to leave again. But, lets not worry about it now ok?"

"Ok. So what all did you do over there?"

"Mostly combat. Every time I was being shot at all I could think about was you, and that I needed to come home to you."

"I love you, Danny." she said.

"I love you, Lindsay."

When they left they went straight to Lindsay's house where there was a surprise waiting for Danny.

"Lindsay? Why are the lights out?"

She flipped the switch and Danny was shocked. There was a banner saying 'Welcome Home Danny!', balloons, streamers.

"Did you do this Lindsay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know you said oneday that you didn't want a party or anything to celebrate your return but, I couldn't help myself. Do you like it? If not I can take it all down."

"No! I love it. Knowing that you did this for me is just so amazing."

"Great come one lets have some fun."

After awhile of just enjoying the little bit of a party they just st down and cuddled up and were watching a movie.

"Lindsay where are your parents?"

"They're out of town for a few weeks on business. Why?"

"Just wondering. I haven't seen them since they drove us to the airport the day I left."

"They wanted to be there but, they had to go to Dallas."

The movie ended and they were beat. They went up to Lindsay's room. Lindsay went to the bathroom to change into her pink tank top and shorts, while Danny got into his suitcase and got a pair of sweat pants and a plane white t-shirt and changed.

Lindsay walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Danny who was already laying down on the bed with his eyes closed.

She layed down on the bed next to Danny and his arms instantly wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you were asleep?" she asked.

"No not with out my teddy bear." He joked.

"Love you Danny. Good night."

"Love you too Lindsay. Good night."

And they were asleep moments later.

Hope you like this chapter I'll update soon.

PS. If it doesn't space it I'm sorry it hasn't been spacing out the way I want it to. Please forgive me.


End file.
